Mar de Rosas
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: As rosas são a prova de que as aparências enganam... afinal, toda rosa tem espinhos. [yaoi][oneshot][MdM X Afrodite]


**AVISO: Contém cenas um tanto quanto dramáticas e adultas demais; conteúdo inapropriado para menores de 16 anos. Caso desconsidere este aviso e seja sensível, siga por sua conta e risco.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mar de Rosas

Os olhos pairavam sobre as rosas. Observavam a peculiaridade delas, pois eram exatamente iguais aos donos das flores. Belas e aparentemente delicadas, mas apenas um descuido... e um espinho poderia ferir quem as tocasse.

Elas nasciam espontaneamente, sem maiores cuidados ou atenções. Simplesmente _nasciam_, e mantinham-se por si próprias. Eram as suas plantas... o seu símbolo máximo, e apenas lá, na décima-segunda casa, elas poderiam crescer tão em paz.

Passos quebraram o silêncio de modo repentino. O sueco virou o rosto repentinamente, para interceptar aquele a quem conhecia tão bem.

- Filosofando ao pensar nas rosas novamente, meu belo Abadon?

- Ah... não exatamente filosofando. Meditando seria o mais correto. E por favor, meu belo Cesare... não me chame de Abadon. Alguém pode ouvir...

- Então o meu belo Afrodite tem identidade secreta, não?

- De certo modo, sim. Da mesma maneira, você não gosta de revelar-se aos outros, meu belo Máscara da Morte.

Cesare era um homem alto, moreno e incomum. Abadon era, ao contrário, pálido e de feições bastante formosas. No entanto, enganava-se quem pensasse que ele era delicado em espírito. Era simplesmente como uma rosa: de aparência atraente, mas surpreendentemente um espinho poderia despontar.

O moreno dirigiu-se ao loiro em passos firmes. Tomou-o pela cintura e disse, bem próximo a seu rosto:

- Por que chama-se Abadon, um nome de origem hebraica, sendo que você é europeu?

- Porque, segundo a Bíblia, Abadon é o Anjo da Destruição. E talvez minha família já pressentisse tal caráter meu ainda em tenra idade...

- Perfeito! - exclamou o italiano, perplexo - Você é exatamente isso. De mais a mais, por que o codinome "Afrodite"?

- Digamos que a deusa grega é também uma espécie de "Anjo da Destruição". Ela sabia bem como manipular a própria beleza em prol de uma causa. Mas e você, meu belo Cesare? Por que o nome?

- Você sabe... é algo óbvio. Os homens dividem-se em dominantes e dominados. Os césares romanos fizeram parte de uma das classes mais poderosas do mundo... e a minha família admirava-os bastante. Há, ainda, o fato de que o homem o qual serviu de inspiração a Maquiavel para escrever "O Príncipe" também tinha esse nome.

- Cesare Bórgia... sei! "Os fins justificam os meios", não é verdade?

- É esse o princípio de justiça vigente... querendo ou não, todos o seguem.

Separando-se por momentos do corpo de Abadon, o moreno tomou um crânio o qual havia em suas costas e ainda estava escondendo com uma das mãos.

- É a força, meu belo Afrodite... o antigo dono deste tombou ante ela.

- Hum... É este mais um dos que guarda em seu recinto sagrado, Cesare?

- É, sim. Bebamos em homenagem ao que restou dele, meu Anjo da Destruição! A inteligência dos inimigos passa para nós caso usemos seus crânios como cálice.

O louro sorriu, interessado.

- Que bom, meu belo Cesare. Brindemos então! Espere aqui; eu trarei a bebida.

O canceriano tomou assento numa cadeira próxima à varanda cheia de rosas. Ele trazia cabeças em sua casa, como sinal de sua brutalidade... e o amigo trazia rosas, como símbolo de que as aparências quase sempre enganam.

Não tardou para que o sueco chegasse com a garrafa de vinho branco. Ambos acomodaram-se e Cesare fez menção de realmente usar os restos mortais para beber.

- Não fará mesmo isso, fará? - indagou Abadon com ar misterioso, tomando um outro recipiente (porém de cristal) para degustar a bebida.

- Não acredita que eu o faça?

- Acredito. Mas deixe-o em paz... a Morte é bela para provar o poder, mas seria melhor deixar os restos alheios em paz.

Com um meio sorriso despontando nos lábios finos, o Santo de Câncer tomou a garrafa de vinho nas mãos por uns instantes, e a observou.

- Já seu, meu belo Afrodite, o que desejo utilizar para deliciar-me com o vinho...

- O que...?

Cesare aproximou-se dos lábios corados de Abadon e proferiu tais palavras num suave sussurro:

- Sua boca... meu Anjo da Destruição...

O pisciano assentiu com a cabeça, e ainda arrematou:

- Você sabe que eu jamais seria capaz de negar-me a si...

Sem tirar os olhos de Cesare, Afrodite entornou um pouco do conteúdo em sua própria boca e, tomando a nuca do parceiro com a mão direita, aproximou ambas as bocas e derramou, aos poucos, a bebida alcoólica. O italiano penetrou a boca do sueco com a língua, para sentir melhor o sabor peculiar do vinho branco... e o sabor peculiar do amor de Abadon.

Quando deram por si, os dois mercenários estavam num beijo bastante ardoroso. Os braços brancos de Afrodite envolveram o torso bronzeado de Máscara da Morte, e os dois corpos aparentemente tão diversos uniram as almas tão iguais.

Os dedos fortes do italiano emaranharam-se nos cabelos dourados do sueco, enquanto o beijo aprofundava-se ainda mais. Ambos eram como ímãs inseparáveis, e apenas a necessidade de ar fez com que o ósculo fosse interrompido.

- E então...? Meu Cesare apreciou o cálice?

- Céus, Abadon! Você é realmente um anjo... mas um anjo terrível!

O canceriano parecia estar altamente afetado pela carícia trocada com o amante. Suas pernas fraquejavam (sorte dele estar sentado), e seus olhos estavam intumescidos de admiração e desejo pelo homem que consigo estava.

- Espere aqui - disse o loiro ao parceiro - Eu ja volto.

O canceriano observou atento cada passo elegante e firme dado por Afrodite à meia-luz. Após o beijo, os lábios do sueco pareciam mais corados... e ao mesmo tempo mais apetitosos a si.

- É engraçado... - Máscara da Morte pegou-se pensando - Desde quando ele chegou aqui, há um "quê" de singular em sua personalidade. À primeira vista a maioria pensou que sua beleza seria empecilho ao duro cargo de Cavaleiro, mas ele provou a todos do que era capaz. Seu temível poder não é medido pela expectativa alheia!

Ainda aprendiz, Abadon preferia não identificar-se pelo verdadeiro nome; apenas "Afrodite". Reservado e calculista, não costumava conversar com os demais. Cesare reparava nos modos do rapaz, e via que, se desse respeito a ele, seria bem recebido. Com o tempo, o pisciano afrouxou a desconfiança relativa a ele e descobriu que compartilhavam das mesmas ambições.

Antes que eles pudessem perceber, estavam tramando artimanhas juntos. Apenas a confiança servia-lhes de garantia, pois caso um deles quebrase o sigilo, ambos seriam denunciados às autoriades máximas do Santuário, e provavelmente mortos. Assim que eles sagraram-se Cavaleiros de Ouro, porém, o Grande Mestre mostrou um lado bastante obscuro. Revelação, identidade: aquele homem por trás das vestes sacerdotais era Saga de Gêmeos, transmudado em ódio, perversão e maldição. Abadon e Cesare, ou ainda Afrodite e Máscara da Morte, foram os escolhidos para guardar o segredo do suposto Mestre.

- Cruel ou não, ele é a Força - conjecturava consigo mesmo o canceriano - Não importa se é Atena, Saga ou qualquer outra pessoa: o mais forte tem a razão em suas mãos!

- Nem todos compreendem-nos, não é mesmo? - surpreendeu-o o sueco, aparecendo sem avisar - Chamam-nos das coisas mais torpes, mas eu os entendo! O moralismo ainda turva-lhes as mentes. De qualquer modo, o proveito é nosso...

- Ah, está aí! Onde foi, meu belo Abadon?

- Fui dar um fim decente ao crânio que me trouxe de presente... - e em seguida mostrou o mesmo já desprovido do maxilar inferior.

- "Ser ou não ser", eis a questão, meu belo Afrodite!

- Eu prefiro outra citação: "Comamos e bebamos, pois amanhã morreremos". É esta a verdadeira resposta à indagação anterior.

Enquanto dizia tais coisas, o pisciano enchia o fundo do crânio com vinho branco, tomando cuidado para que o mesmo não transbordasse pelas cavidades as quais anteriormente abrigavam os olhos.

- Mudou de idéia, ó Anjo? - indagou Cesare, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

Sem responder, o loiro Cavaleiro apenas repetiu o fim do ditame anterior:

- "...pois amanhã morreremos". - e bebeu todo o líquido de uma vez, não sem antes conferir o olhar do amante.

- Hum... declarou Cesare, com um ar surpreso - Para quem não queria utilizar os restos alheios...

- Digamos que o corpo não é a alma. Pobre rapaz, o anterior dono deste crânio! Todavia, estes ossos não são mais _ele._Portanto, não importa...

O italiano levantou-se e foi em direção ao amigo, estreitando-o contra si outra vez:

- Então com você é o "Carpe Diem"? Pois vamos lá! Aproveitemos!

- Aproveitemos, meu belo Cesare... desfrutemos a noite, a qual descortina-se diante de nós!

Ambos trocaram mais um beijo, antes de finalmente recolherem-se ao quarto de Afrodite. Ou Abadon, que fosse. O que importava não era exatamente o nome, mas sim... mas sim o fato de que a alcova do sueco trazia Cesare em tepidez e dor... em textura leve e áspera a um só tempo... em flor e espinho... num verdadeiro mar de rosas.

FIM

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

___Nota1: "Abadon" não significa, em hebraico, literalmente "Anjo da Destruição", mas apenas "Destruição". No Apocalipse, este é o nome do Anjo o qual permanece na beira do Abismo.  
__  
____Nota2: Algumas vezes durante a fic um chama o outro de "amigo", porque num sentido que remonta ao período medieval e durou até cerca do início do século XX, a palavra "amigo" tinha conotação dentro de um romance, não apenas numa amizade._

___Olá! E aqui vai a minha primeira fic com um casal que não é de irmãos! Rs... tinha que ser a Gemini Louca de Pedra pra ter mais fic de incesto do que de outra coisa._

___Bem, antes de mais nada devo dizer que nunca dei muita bola a MdM X Afrodite. Até o dia em que presenciei uma colega dizer que adoraria vê-los num enredo como dois "sanguinários"... e aí veio a idéia pra essa fic! Não sei se algum dia escreverei algo mais com eles, mas enfim... valeu pela experiência! (fugir um pouco de gêmeos...)_

___Dedico esta fic especialmente para a ficwritter Shakinha, uma grande amiga. E também porque a irmã dela ama o Deathmask! Ao contrário de mim, que nunca fui muito com a cara dele... rs!_

___Beijos a todos e todas!  
_


End file.
